orbitywikifandomcom-20200213-history
Achievements
Achievements are small tasks to do in-game. This is a list of each one in difficulty order and the way they are completed. * Crashed into earth - Crash into earth * Orbited the earth - Orbit earth once * Its beautiful on top - Reach #1 on the scoreboard * Planted a flag - Land on something different than earth * Take that - Get a bounty * Fueled up - Land on a Fueling pad * Maxed out ! - Max out all the upgrades * Got some work done - Land on a Health pad * Full service - Land on a Health and Fuel pad * Crashed into Luna - Crash into the moon * Moon lander - Land on the moon * Welcome to the edge - Crash into the edge of the universe * Crashed into Mars - Crash into mars * Mars rover - Land on mars * Taking out the top - Get a bounty from the #1 player on the scoreboard * Where is this place - Land on The Restaurant * Like a feather - Land without taking more than 10 damage * All the places - Land on all the pads * Saving throw! - Land on something different than earth with less than 2 health * Landed with only using W - Land on an something different than earth ''' * '''Stranded... - Land on a fuel pad on something different than earth with less than 2 fuel * Crashed into Phobos - Crash into Phobos * Got outside the edge - Ride the restaurant outside the boundary * Apollo 11 - Go to the moon and return to earth * All of the points! - Gain all of the upgrade points without spending them * Crashed into Deimos - Crash into Deimos * Crashed into Urth - Crash into Urth * Needle in a haystack - Land on the Haystack Rock * You thought that was safe? - Try taking of when outside of the boundary * Crashed into The Fortress - Crash into the Fortress * Picked up lunch - Land on the restaurant and return to earth * Millionaire - gain a total of 1 million XP * Apollo Expert - Land on the moon without any upgrades * No bathroom breaks - Get the flight time stat to over an hour * 100K club - Get 100000 points in one flight ''' * '''It's over 9000 - Get a bounty that gives you over 9000 XP * Mars on a budget - Land on mars without any upgrades * Moon race - ? * What was that? - ? * Dollar menu - Get to the restaurant without any upgrades * Gun runner - Get to the Fortress and return to earth within 5 minutes * Like a leaf on the wind - Have 1 HP, land softly but still die anyways * Faster than Elon - Get to mars and return to earth within 5 minutes * Fast Food - Get to the restaurant and return to earth within 5 minutes * Budget Master - Get to the restaurant and return to earth with no upgrades * Helping Hand - Complete 100 missions